


15th January

by Juyeoniverse



Series: the boyz ↔ boy [1]
Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 15:52:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17287001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juyeoniverse/pseuds/Juyeoniverse
Summary: People change easily, right?





	15th January

**Author's Note:**

> A very simple! hope you like it!

“May I have a cup of tea?”

Chanhee looked up from the counter as he heard a familiar voice ordering a familiar drink. His voice resonated deeply into Chanhee’s listening and the barista could not help but to remember an old story.

“New, he wanted a drink!” Kevin nudged Chanhee’s arm while apologizing to the customer. New was a bit hesitant and Kevin had to urge him. The Canadian boy pushed Chanhee to the machine and then after seeing Chanhee working on the order, he finally returned to his place while sighing loudly.

What date was it? Kevin checked the calendar –and then he immediately understood why Chanhee was a bit slow that day.

It was 15th January.

 

 

 

The night came faster on that particular day and it was colder than usual too. Chanhee did not want to be too convinced that it was actually because 15th January was and always his worst day. But everything bad seemed to befall him on that specific date.

“Ah, I don’t know, I don’t know.” Chanhee shrugged and shook his head while chanting certain words to reassure himself. The road was lenient as it was already midnight and that night was a freezing night. Snowfalls fell from the sky, a few stuck on Chanhee’s long coat –it was a beautiful midnight, its serenity was what a romantic couple hoped to experience.

Albeit his stubbornness to keep chanting about certain things, although he was assured, Chanhee was still restless regardless how many times he had reassured himself. He wondered if he actually had been used to that method that it did not really gave great impact on him.

Tonight, he felt sadder than usual.

Perhaps, it was because the man who came to the café earlier…Chanhee tried to persuade himself again. His mind was already overthinking and he knew the consequences of him if he overthinks. Once he got too drunk and Kevin, who lived far away from his district, had to come and fetch him home.

“Ah, it won’t be him… damn it! Why that man kept coming into my mind?!” Chanhee frustrated, he took out his earphone and plugged in his ears to block his own devil. The road he took was creepily quiet. He bet it was safe to cross the road without checking the traffic light as he thought logically there was not a single vehicle around. Without much hesitation, he carelessly stepped onto the first Zebra line and walked a bit slower – suddenly his arms was pulled harshly from behind and he fell into a warm embrace. A car horned loudly as the driver passed with cuss words.

“Are you crazy?”

Chanhee’s eyes wavered; his lips became frozen as his eyes connected to the stranger who pulled him. _A stranger_. Chanhee felt that term was a little off but he had no other term to describe him; his actions were always fluttering, his warm smiles and kind eyes that looked into him and his melodious voice; the same stranger.

“Chanhee, it has been a while…”

In short response, Chanhee pulled his arms away and stepped back. Chanhee used to be fluttered whenever he spoke but for that day, the rose-haired boy rather looked horrified as his eyes met with the tall stranger.

“I...I don’t want to meet you yet.” Chanhee retorted while taking a few steps back when the stranger kept going forward him.

“Chanhee –I –” the stranger tried to grasp Chanhee’s cold, pale hand however the latter immediately tugged away.

“Juyeon, I just can’t see you yet!” Chanhee exasperatedly exclaimed and he strode away.

Juyeon did not bother to go after him as he knew; he just knew Chanhee would not even look at him. No matter how many times he has tried, how much effort he gave, it would not be enough to forgive him.

Chanhee peeked from the walls, his eyes saw the familiar figure was still at the crossroad; his face showed his infinite regret and guilt. There was no turning back for Chanhee. He loved, he was gone for good. _Loved, or was it still love?_

 

 

_“Juyeon! Happy birthday!”_

_A cheer erupted from the room and followed by some undecipherable noises. There was uproar in the room. Four of them went to squish the celebrated boy who was chilling on the cushion except for one, Chanhee himself._

Unlike the other members who went to shower Juyeon with smooches and hugs, Chanhee stood behind them, silently observing their silliness while smiling.

_“Chanhee! Come here! You should wish Juyeon too!” Sangyeon called the younger boy. Jacob’s motherly instinct made him gently push Chanhee forward Juyeon._

_“Eyy, come on you guys! We all know the teas.” Changmin eyed them with a naughty look and then all of them except Juyeon and Chanhee laughed. “Well, let’s make some tea for us!” Jacob exclaimed and shoved Sangyeon and Changmin with him in the kitchen._

_There was a moment of silence between Juyeon and Chanhee. Juyeon was trying to avert his gaze from Chanhee and Chanhee felt a sudden interest on the spinning fan decoration. Chanhee did not realize that he was tilting his body too much just to see the end of the wall decoration and that he only realize later when his head collided with Juyeon’s broad shoulder._

_And both of them burst out laughing hard until their stomach hurt._

_Chanhee rested his head on Juyeon’s shoulder and Juyeon too, comfortably tilted his head on Chanhee’s. The taller boy ruffled Chanhee’s hair while smiling affectionately._

_“Chanhee,” Juyeon called while his eyes were focusing on the book – Into The Magic Shop._

_“Hmm?” Chanhee softly mumbled with his closed and cozily snuggled on Juyeon’s chest. The latter smiled although it quite tickled him. But for Chanhee, everything was fine._

_“Juyeon, what is it?” Chanhee opened his eyes as Juyeon suddenly went quiet._

_“I love you.”_

_Chanhee was flustered by Juyeon’s sudden confession. His cheeks turned pink and blushing was not even the right word to describe him._

_“Yah, stop—“_

_“I really love you.”_

_It was short but firm reply from Juyeon. Chanhee changed his position and faced Juyeon. Mind his reddish face, Juyeon was even redder. His eyes locked with Chanhee’s, it felt surreal when he looked into the younger’s eyes._

_And Juyeon leaned in…_

 

 

Chanhee was awakened by the rattling noise of his windows. He stumbled down in the process to shut it –his mind was not functioning properly yet. His hand reached out to the knob, pulling it to lock the window. Meanwhile, he glanced to the empty street. There were just faint streetlights and slow music to lullaby the night from the closest café. The sky was in pitch dark, there were stars –Chanhee stood by the window for a while to admire the dawn stars. It was this particular time that he felt tranquil and sometimes lost in thought.

# “I love you,”

It was a beautiful phrase indeed, Chanhee would always remember the voice that kept telling him the phrase of _I love you_ and _I miss you_. Somehow, the mild cold night breeze made him a bit sentimental. Chanhee was not the type to believe in love and up to this day, the word love never failed to make him cringe. However, it was only for that certain person that made he felt loved. Juyeon made him loved and he felt alive –too bad because forever could not exist like how it was described in fairytales and love stories.

Chanhee sighed and went back to his bed. Before drifting to sleep again, he was reminded of Juyeon’s expression as he met him again after years. He opened the drawer and pulled out a photo album. Chanhee observed the pictures from page to page; it was his old photo albums and it was full with his, Juyeon, Changmin, Sangyeon and Jacob’s pictures when they lived together.  As he browsed through, sometimes he smiled and chuckled to see their goofiness and silliness in one picture.

Something was breaking and shattering inside him albeit his smile, albeit the happy memories he was walking through. The fact that all of them had changed in span of years made Chanhee wondered if they remembered him.

Chanhee turned to the last page of the album and there was a single photo of Juyeon. He took it after Juyeon’s birthday party –with the background of the sea and blue sky and Juyeon’s smile looked so warm, innocent and fluttered Chanhee. Chanhee stared at the photo longer than he thought.

His heart was shattering apart, tears just rolled down as he stared longer. He could not help it too. It would be good to have it back, to turn back to the time when they were like childish kids and simple mindset.

Chanhee missed Juyeon; his warm smiles, soft voice and laugh – just everything about Juyeon from _that_ 15th January.

15th January.

                                                                                                                                   


End file.
